The Prince And His Frog
by luckycat222
Summary: Fran is just a normal boy until he meets Prince Belphegor and his brother Prince Rasiel. YAOI WARNING Enjoy
1. Fran's Story: Belphegor Gets A New Toy

**AN: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. YAOI WARNING! If you don't like it turn back now. (Or forever hold your hate.) Enjoy!**

One upon a time, there lived a prince and his frog. The prince's name was Belphegor, and his frog's was Fran. All around people knew of Belphegor or Bel as he was commonly known. But only people within the castle knew of Fran the Frog. He had to stay within the castle, and was forbidden to leave.

_(Flashback: The Story Of Fran's Arrival)_

Fran was dreadfully lonely, and wanted someone with him to play. He was only twelve after all, and wasn't very keen on playing by himself. He was currently living in an abandoned orphanage, considering he was one it was fitting. The orphanage wasn't always like this; there was a time when there had been many children. Or so he'd been told. But now there was no one but himself. Fran went outside and stared into the trees hoping someone would come out and play.

Surprisingly that was exactly what happened. Out from the trees and murky bushes came a boy with a crown resting atop his blonde head. "Hello." The boy said smiling at Fran, who was staring at him in awe. "Hello. Who are you?" He asked walking slowly toward the mysterious boy.

"Don't you know it's considered rude to ask the name of someone without introducing yourself first?" The blonde asked smirking at Fran's obvious discomfort. "Come along Bel, don't scare the boy." Another blonde boy said stepping out of the bushes. "Hi! My name is Rasiel. This is my brother, Belphegor." He continued stepping forward to shake my hand. "You see," The first one said.

"We noticed you were" the second chimed in.

"Here alone and"

"Wondered if you"

"Would like to join us in our"

"Castle." The first one said, a smile gracing his beautiful face. Fran was a bit overwhelmed by these two boys but he was lonely and here were to new friends, wanting him to come to a _castle._ This just didn't happen Fran thought.

"What's that catch?" Fran asked, making the second blonde smirk and reply "Smart boy. You'll have to stay forever, and you can never leave." Fran's eyes grew wide, but with him being young and naive he accepted timidly.

One the words were uttered, a hat was put on his head. ""What's that?" He asked reaching up to feel it. "It marks you as Belphegor's. It's a frog hat." Rasiel said, grabbing Fran's hand and pulling him into the bushes. Unseen to normal humans there was a shield that hid the blondes' castle. You could only see it if someone of the Prince's family was with you. (AN: Fran found out the boys were princes)

"Wow! It's huge!" Fran said deeply taken with the scenery. There was a garden of wild flowers, and a beautiful courtyard with an angel fountain. Benches were on either side of it. Tables scattered all around the grassy lawn. "If you are princes how old are you?" he asked looking closely at the two. "Oh, well I'm twelve and Rasiel is fourteen." Belphegor said.

We entered the large castle and went down many hallways. Fran was surprised that they didn't encounter anyone. Finally they stopped and entered a medium sized room. It consisted of a dresser, bed, vanity table, and a desk. The floor was tiled in a mosaic drawing of a rose. The bed was extravagant, and had a lacy canopy; the bedspread was white with gold trim. It matched the design on the vanity table and other furniture. Connected to the room was a bathroom, complete with white bath, sink, and toilet. "Its wonderful." Fran said sitting don on the bed lightly. "Its yours, so long as you follow the rules and do what we tell you." Rasiel said. Fran wasn't scared about the possibilities of what they would ask of him, but focused on the positives. Fran could finally be completely happy. Or close to it atleast.


	2. Fran's Story: Settle In

**AN: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Yaoi. Maybe not in this chapter but there will be yaoi. **

_(Still in flashback, the whole story will probably be in flashback mode)_

Rasiel and Belphegor left soon after dropping Fran off in his new room. He went through his room, looking in the droors. The dresser was already filled with clothes, and the bathroom cabinets with toiletries.

Fran decided he would take a shower, so his stripped himself out of his clothes and got a fresh pair ready before turning on the tap. He sighed happily as the warm water washed over his small, femine body.

Fran picked up a pink bottle filled with sweet smelling soap. He popped the cap and squirted a small amount in his palm before washing himself in it. After rinsing he stayed there till the water grew cold.

He stepped out of the tub and onto a white fur mat on the floor. It took him a moment to locate a towel and wrap himself in it. He dried off his body leisurely and changed into a pair of plaid pajamas. Walking to the bed, he pulled back the sheets and laid down in the white satin sheets.

He was drifting off into sleep when a chime sounded. Fran sat up groggily and looked around trying to locate when the noise was coming from. There was a knock at the door and Rasiel swept in. "Oh, Fran. I guess we didn't tell you. When the chime sounds it means Belphegor wants to see you." He said.

Fran got out of the blankets and stood up. "Where is he then?" he asked, walking toward the door. "Fran! You can't see a Prince wearing that!" Rasiel shrieked, before pulling Fran toward himself. Rasiel grabbed an outfit from the dresser and stripped Fran down to his boxers. He helped Fran get dressed before shoving him out the door while saying; "Belphegor's study is down the hall, take a left and it's the third door on the right. Don't take to long either, he doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

**AN: I will update soon! R&R please!**


	3. Fran's Story: Games

AN: Um Heres the next chapter. I know the chapters are kinda short but I'm trying. Um, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated, and just because I do not reply to all of them I do enjoy them. Disclaimer is the same.

Fran quickly walked down the hall and into the room he was instructed to enter. "Hello?" he questioned as he opened the door cautiously.

"Hello Fran! What took so long, I've been waiting forever!" Belphegor whined. "Whatever, now that you're here we can play!" he said gesturing to the play station on the floor. The game _Mortal Combat_ was laid out next to it, along with two gaming chairs. The two sat down and the game started. Fran was a good player, for his first time. But Belphegor had been playing for a while and had experience on his side. They played for a while and every time Fran lost. He did improve but Belphegor distracted him, by moving his foot up his leg, and so he focused his concentration on that. "You're cheating!" Fran exclaimed as he once again lost. "Fran, you should talk to me nicer. I am your master of sorts." Belphegor stated calmly.

Just as Fran was going to reply a bell rang, causing Belphegor to get up. "Its time for dinner." He said, while walking out of the room. They walked for a little until they cam to double doors that led to an extravagant dining room.

There were three chandlers, with candles hanging making them look like they were floating in mid air. If that wasn't enough the table was long with a linen tablecloth draped over it.

The food was already set out, a pork roast dripping gravy, mashed potatoes with butter spilling out the sides, carrots with a sweet smelling glaze, and for desert an assortment of chocolate, white, and marble cakes.

The food looked delicious and tasted even better. The meat was tender and juicy, the potatoes without chunks. The cake was the best by far though. It was moist and light. The icing was creamy and sugary. Fran love sugar.

Once he'd finished, Rasiel told him he could leave; and so he did. Fran trudged back to his room and changed into the pajamas he was wearing previously. He yawned quietly and fell into his bed. Underneath the covers he closed his eyes and thanked God he had been found by Belphegor and Rasiel.

Soon after he drifted off into a deep sleep, filled with the kings, games, and…

Happiness.


	4. Fran's Story: 4 Years Later, Fran's life

AN: Hello! Um, I know I haven't updated in sometime and I apologize. I was busy, but now I am back! Here is the latest chapter for The Prince and His Frog. Hope you enjoy. R&R please!

_(Four years after the last chapter. FASHBACK MODE STILL)_

Fran had grown accustom to his new life in the castle. At 7:30 breakfast was served until 9:30. After that he was free to do what he wanted until Belphegor or Rasiel called. 12:30 was lunch, and dinner was at 7:30. Fran had to be in bed by 10:00 and it was lights out at midnight.

Silently cursing at the videogame he was playing was where you could find Fran currently. He was playing _Mario Cart_ with Rasiel and Bel. 'More like loosing' he thought to himself.

Fran was playing as Yoshi, Bel was Mario, and Rasiel was Luigi. "It fits, ya know. Cause Bel and I are brothers, and your well I don't get that but ours make since." Rasiel said while Bel smoothed out Fran's crinkled nose. "You shouldn't do that. It will give you wrinkles." Bel said laughing at Fran's pouty face.

XxFran-Is-A-FroggiexX

Later that night, after dinner the little chime sounded as Fran was undressing to get ready for bed. He sighed and went to see what Belphegor wanted.

**After Authors note: WATCHOUT CAP'N LEMON AHEAD!**


End file.
